Making it right
by candidata
Summary: Catherine Willows hated surprises but he knew exactly what she needed.


**Making it right**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing?

Rating: CSI 3

Spoilers: None/AU

Author's Notes: Because I truly felt in love with this song the first moment I heard it.

Series: Part of the 49-fic challenge on November 16th – happy birthday Marg!

Summary: Small gifts of love can make the whole difference.

Making it right 1/1

I sigh heavily as I sit down in my chair at the desk in my office. These last couple of days has felt like one long nightmare. The case involved the rape and murder of two little girls one of them looking particularly much like Lindsey.

I had to excuse myself from the autopsy and tumbled through the doors trying to keep my stomach from lurching. Thankfully, Gil was there to hold me that night. He kissed all my sorrows away and even went with me in the middle of the night to observe Lindsey as she sleep peacefully in the room down the hall.

So tonight we caught the perpetrator. He would never walk the streets again, take a breath of air as a free man or contact other small girls. He would root in jail, being beat up by the other prisoners until he, if I had a say, would get the needle. 

I never really knew how I felt about the death penalty, but seeing that little girl on the slab convinced me that I believed in this, at least for now.

Just before my eyelids closed while I was leaned back into the chair my eyes caught a glimpse of something. Something white and flat, lying on top of my case files. Leaning forward I grabbed the small square-formed envelope. I immediately recognized Gil's handwriting on the front and smiled.

"Just because - G"

I opened envelope and pulled out a CD. A little confused she looked for a note or something, but nothing. Reaching over I pushed the CD into my laptop.

Seconds later a smooth voice filled the room. I felt my eyes blur when I heard the lyrics.

"Somethin' in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself

Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms

There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast

Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been

And how long I've been so alone

And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along

And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street

And a siren wails in the night

But I'm all right, 'cause I have you here with me

And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

And if you knew how happy you are making me

I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

When the song ended the only sound in the room was my own sniffles. I rose and walked to the door, into the hallway and directly to Gil's office. I walked in, he had his back to me, looking at something on his desk. When I reached him, I immediately reached around his waist, leaned in and placed my head on his back.

His hands came down to cover mine for a second before he turned around and held me in his arms.

"Cath, let it go," he whispered and leaned down to kiss me softly.

When we drew back he smiled at me, I eyed him with suspicion.

"I have a surprise for you my darling," he told me.

"Gil..." I told him a small warning in my voice. "You know how I hate surprises".

"Well, I think you're gonna like this," he said and before I could say anything someone came bouncing into the room.

"Mommy!" I turned around barely catching Lindsey as she threw herself into my arms, my eyes meetings Gil's as I mouthed Thank you.

" Is it really true mommy?" she asked me excitedly, my eyes again seeking Gil's but this time in confusion.

"Mommy, please say yes," Lindsey had now moved out of my arms and stood next to Gil, giving me her best and sweetest puppy eyes.

"Linds, I'm not really sure what..." I told her.

" Catherine, Lindsey and I would like to invite you with us to San Francisco for the weekend" Gil said, his eyes lit up with the same excitement as Lindsey's.

"Please say we can go, Gil has already shown me all the funny places we can go see, and the best pizza place and the Six Flags Great America, please mommy, pretty please," Lindsey was back in my arms kissing my face.

I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't help it and while I laughed I felt the tension from the previous days slowly fading from my body. Gil really know what I needed. Time away with him and my daughter, relaxing and having fun like the perfect family I had begun to let myself believe we could be.

"Mommy, Hallo – earth to mommy, " I snapped back and was faced with Gil and Lindsey's waiting faces.

"Well, I guess a weekend away with my two favorite people would be just what the doctor ordered, " I felt myself being lifted off my feet and twirled around by Gil while Lindsey jumped happily up and down.

"I love you so much, thank you for this" I whispered into his ear just before he let me back down.


End file.
